okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
Mogeko World
"Mogeko World" is the placeholder name for the world that the game ''Mogeko Castle'' is set in. The world serves as the homeland of Mogekos and their castle. It is unknown whether or not the Hashaskys live in that world. History The first person to inhabit the Mogeko World was King mogeko. Unable to bear his loneliness he created a castle, Mogeko Castle, and became the castle's king. Upon the creation of the castle, he was the sole inhabitant. After some time, finding himself just as alone as before, he pondered as to how he could end his loneliness. He then created the Special Mogekos, seven in all and unique in their own way; Somewhat Strange Mogeko, the Prosciutto Fairy, Blood Spirit, Hasu, Moffuru, Mogecuckoo, and Nega-Mogeko. Each Special Mogeko were then placed on one of the castle's seven floors, to serve as that floor's guardian. After that, King mogeko created more Mogekos, populating the world with creations molded out of his own appearance. Known inhabitants * Blood Spirit * Defect Mogeko * Hashasky * Hasu * King mogeko * Moffuru * Moge-ko * Moge-kov * Mogecuckoo * Mogekos * Mogekov Hashasky * Pancetta * Prosciutto Fairy * Somewhat Strange Mogeko Government The world is ruled by a single monarch, King mogeko. Underneath King mogeko are the Special Mogekos, who serve as the de-facto "leaders" of their respective floors. Other than King mogeko and the Special Mogekos, there appears to be no formal legislature or government. Transportation There are only two known modes of transportation into the Mogeko World: via Mysterious Train, or via bus. Both modes of transportation connect the Human world and the Mogeko World together, although the routes of both respective forms of transportation is mono-directional; they only lead into the Mogeko World, and do not lead out of it. Culture and Society Cuisine-wise, Mogekos appear to favor Italian food. The most popular food eaten by the Mogekos is prosciutto, an Italian dried and cured ham. Aside from prosciutto, other Italian dishes are also popular; littered across the floors of Mogeko Castle are several other Italian dishes, being minestrone and peperoncino. The main faith held by the Mogekos is the faith of Lord Prosciutto, a godly figure who rules Prosciutto Paradise, a heaven where Mogekos go upon death. Lord Prosciutto is said to resemble King mogeko. Locations Mogeko Train Station The Mogeko Train Station is the first location in Mogeko Castle where Yonaka Kurai comes off the train. Mogekotrainstation .jpeg Mogeko Forest This forest has a pathway leading to Mogeko Castle. Yonaka first meets the Mogekos here and runs away from them. Yonakainforest.jpeg Mogeko Castle :Main article: Mogeko Castle Appearances Major * Mogeko Castle - The Mogeko world is the titular setting of Mogeko Castle. It is where the majority of Mogeko Castle takes place. Upcoming * General Hashasky's Great Adventure - The Mogeko world appears to be the main setting of General Hashasky's Great Adventure, as seen in some of the game's trailers. The world is where General Hashasky is taken, upon his abduction by Moge-ko. Trivia * The sign outside of the Mogeko World's train station is titled "Mogeko", suggesting that the world as a whole may be simply known as "Mogeko". "Mogeko" may also be the name of the station itself. * When Yonaka asks how Somewhat Strange Mogeko knew she came from the train, he replies with "word travels fast on the Mogeko Network", suggesting the Mogekos have social media or a communication network. References Category:Mogeko World Category:Mogeko Castle Category:Locations Category:General Hashasky's Great Adventure Category:Worlds